Lost and Delirious
by Mary-neechan
Summary: Naruto e Itachi não se beijavam, porque não se amavam. Um dia dos namorados pode mudar o rumo de duas vidas tão distintas. Perdidos e delirantes, seguindo juntos pelas estradas rochosas da vida. .:Itachi/Naruto:. .:Yaoi:. .:Lime:.
1. No Love

**Direitos Autorais: **Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, ele é de seu criador, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertências: **Yaoi (ou seja, dois menininhos lindos sendo MUITO mais do que amiguinhos e se agarrando à torto e à direito), Lime (basicamente, descrições pouco nítidas de relações sexuais, que deixam tudo para que o próprio leitor imagine, nada gráfico.).

**Pares:** ItachixNarutoxItachi, ItaNaruIta.

**Comentários Iniciais:** Esse trabalho é dedicado, especialmente, à três pessoas:

**#**Primeiro, óbvio, meu adorado Moon! Espero que fique feliz com o presente, porque eu fiquei até de madrugada escrevendo! Sinta-se incluído no pacote, Dark, meu amor!;

**#**Segundo, dona Taiyoo! Ela gosta de ItaNaru, e foi uma das primeiras pessoas a me receber neste mundo doido que é o fandon de fanfictions de Naruto. Ela que me introduziu a uma cambada de gente, como o Aldebaran, que me ajudaram muito por aqui. Devo tanto a ela que nem um milhão de fanfics paga. Beijos, more!;

**#**Em terceiro, mas não menos importante, a Li Morgan. Ela deve estar querendo me matar por eu não postar nada, mas agora eu postei! E é ItaNaru, e muuuuuito estranha. Somente minha mente estranha e depravada pra criar algo assim mesmo.

* * *

-

**No Love**

-

Itachi e Naruto não se beijavam. Porque beijos significam muito mais do que a maioria pensa. Esse simples, e até banal, gesto significa muito mais do que as pessoas imaginam, tendo significado muito mais sutil.

Beijos significavam um relacionamento estável e duradouro.

Significavam cinema no sábado, e piquenique no domingo.

Significavam uma casa acolhedora, e as crianças correndo por ela, desarrumando tudo.

Significavam um cachorro no pátio, e um pequeno local para o chá da tarde.

Significavam momentos românticos, e palavras de amor durante e após o ato de amor.

Significavam uma vida juntos, e planos para o futuro.

Significavam um futuro juntos.

Significavam, principalmente, amor mútuo.

Beijos significavam o relacionamento estável que eles nunca teriam.

E os programas de fim de semana que eles nunca fariam.

Significavam a vida plena e calma que nunca alcançariam a ter.

E os filhos que nunca gerariam ou criariam.

E um lar aconchegante para voltar, que nunca teriam.

Significavam as coisas bobas que, não tão bobas assim, faziam a diferença, pois eles não as tinham.

Significavam as palavras de amor não proferidas pelos dois.

Garantiriam o carinho em cada toque dado ao companheiro, que não existia em seus toques.

Garantiriam o amor no sexo, que eles não possuíam.

Significariam um plano de um futuro juntos, que eles nunca poderiam ter.

Significariam amor mútuo, que eles nunca teriam.

Itachi e Naruto não se beijavam.

Porque eles não se amavam.

-

**Continua**

-

* * *

**#Comentários#**

* * *

**luciaalmeida**

**Comentário:**

mary por que nao continua sua fic umbrella ou profissoes?

**Resposta da Autora:**

Aí tá uma boa pergunta. Por que eu não continuo? É o tempo, more, até porque essas são as duas fanfics que vão acabar daqui a pouquinho, já que uma só tem mais dois ou três capítulos, e a outra tem mais um capítulo para acabar a "O Sorriso de Monalisa". Muito obrigada pelo review, kissus!

* * *

**mfm2885**

**Comentário:**

yo!  
Profundo, hein!  
Adorei a frase: "Itachi e Naruto não se beijavam porque eles não se amavam"...  
Muito fofa e, novamente, profunda!  
xD

**Resposta da Autora:**

Nossa, obrigada #corando pelo elogio# Tentei ser meio poética nessa fanfic, já que dispenso isso em outras, a não ser alguns detalhes. Eu adorei escrever essa fanfic, principalmente pela liberdade de escrever alguns toques profundos como esses. Obrigada pelo review, kissus!

* * *

**Sir. Moon**

**Comentário:**

Ei ò.o- volta correndo -

Que historia é essa de ficar dedicando fanfic pra ex-namorada ... isso naum me agrada em nada viu ¬¬

Dark: AH Moon relaxa

Moon: Naum relaxo naum ò.o

DArk: AH naum ligue pra isso é apenas ciumes bobo u.u

Moon: Calado ¬¬ ... saiba moça que estou de olho em vc entendeu u.u

DArk: Ah cara para de ser ciumento ¬¬ - sai arrastando Moon -

**Resposta da Autora:**

Ai Moon, você é tão fofo com ciúmes #.# Pode ficar de olho a vontade ;D Mas não precisa se preocupar, já que eu pertenço a você. Ciúmes tem tando sex appeal #.# Ai ai, te adoro more n.n Kissus!

* * *

**Li Morgan**

**Comentário:**

Ok! Reslvi comentar todos e atolar sua caixa de mail, uma pequena vingança por estar tanto tempo sem postar, mesmo entendendo que sem net é meui dificil, por isso uma pequena e não uma grande vingança! Vamos lá:  
Ainda, o lindo Naru e o belo Itachi, ainda nãop se beijam, pq eu sei que é impossível não se amarem, eles foram feitos um para o outro, por isso vão dominar o Mundo!  
Ótimo início, abre muitas possibilidades.

**Resposta da Autora:**

Pode vingar-se de mim a vontade, já que essa vingança é doce para mim também. ItaNaru dominaaaaaaaaaa! \o/ #incorporou a fã de ItaNaru# É vero, eles não se amarem é impossível! Calma que a fanfic não acabou, eles sempre tem que ficar juntos no fim #.# Pena que, na visão distorcida do Kishimoto, eles não terminem juntos e o Itachi realmente morre. Pena que quem criou Naruto não fui eu... Mas, eu ainda posso fantasear no fanfiction XD Obrigada, Kissus!

* * *

**Daiana**

**Comentário:**

Lindo!!

Adoro Ita/Naru!

**Resposta da Autora:**

Isso! Mais uma para a causa! É isso mesmo, vamos dominar o mundo com o ItaNaru! #enlouqueceu# Nyaaaa \o/ O que? Eu não posso sonhar? i.i Bem, espero te ver por aqui muitas vezes, mandando reviews para as minhas ItaNaru, e quem sabe as outras também! Sinta-se a vontade de dar uma volta por todas as minhas fanfics no meu profile, Kissus!

* * *

**Comentários Finais: **Primeiro capítulo, on! Espero que tenham gostado, eu cortei e recortei bastante o produto inicial para dar nisso. Beijos, até a próxima!


	2. Emptiness

**Direitos Autorais: **Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, ele é de seu criador, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertências: **Yaoi (ou seja, dois menininhos lindos sendo MUITO mais do que amiguinhos e se agarrando à torto e à direito), Lime (basicamente, descrições pouco nítidas de relações sexuais, que deixam tudo para que o próprio leitor imagine, nada gráfico.).

**Pares:** ItachixNarutoxItachi, ItaNaruIta.

**Comentários Iniciais: **Segundo capítulo quentinho saindo do forno! Boa leitura.

* * *

-

**Emptiness**

-

Nem Naruto e nem Itachi lembravam ao certo quando ou como começaram com aquilo, mas suas mentes arriscavam que fazia muito tempo. Vagamente, lembravam-se que Naruto tinha doze anos quando aquele jogo doentio começou. Itachi tinha dezessete, e estava bem situado na Akatsuki. Naruto estava viajando com Jiraya, tendo um treinamento para se proteger da Akatsuki. Itachi fora designado para a missão de proteger Naruto de tudo, para que o jinchuuriki estivesse inteiro quando voltasse para sua amada vila e, obviamente, para a extração do bijuu hospedado em seu corpo. E Naruto não lembrava direito quando percebeu que Itachi os seguia, e nem Itachi percebeu esta data. Ambos, sabendo da localização do outro, mantiveram-se calados por muito tempo.

Após pouco tempo daquela situação começar, Itachi se revelou para Naruto. Não que o loiro não soubesse que ele esteve ali o tempo inteiro. Naruto não sabia o porquê, mas Itachi lhe afetava muito pouco, algo correspondido pelo Uchiha. Talvez a única influência que Itachi tivesse sobre sua existência fosse o fato de ser muito parecido com Uchiha Sasuke, seu ex-colega de time. Itachi não soube ao certo o porquê, nem como, mas pouco tempo depois tinha Naruto no chão, com as pernas abertas e o rosto corado, mas insensível. E ele somente abria a boca para gemer baixinho, mesmo que Itachi chegasse o mais fundo de seu ser, o mais forte possível. E ele fez Naruto sangrar, mas, mesmo assim, Naruto somente mostrava um rosto vazio de emoções. Era como se seu corpo estivesse ali, mas sua alma estivesse longe. O corpo dele balançava ao compasso das investidas, sem sua face se imutar em qualquer segundo.

Mas Naruto estava lúcido, e sentia certo prazer pela violência do outro. Havia aprendido muito bem a mostrar indiferença e frieza completa pelo fato de ter que esperar Jiraya do bordel. Mesmo que as prostitutas se oferecessem, ele nem ao menos mostrava qualquer variação de emoção. Algumas tinham a petulância de até se aproximar, e tocar nele. 'É mais bonito que eu', diziam algumas. Ele não mostrava sentimentos nestas situações também. Fazer sexo com um homem não lhe tiravam a paciência não característica que ele aprendeu a ter. Mas ele tinha que admitir que gostava do prazer, e da dor que recebia. Sentia-se rasgar por dentro, e gostava da dor infligida pela rudeza dos atos. Gemia baixo, vendo que isto somente atiçava a vontade do homem sobre si.

Depois daquele dia, Itachi não voltou a perseguir Naruto. Mas o loiro sabia onde Itachi se escondia, e o seguiu. Entrando no estabelecimento em que o Uchiha residia naquele momento, dirigiu-se ao seu quarto. Viu-o dormindo, e tirou as roupas que usava. Não precisaria delas ali. Itachi acordou, com Naruto sobre si, lhe excitando com a boca. Itachi não mostrou qualquer alteração de humor, o que atiçou Naruto. Depois, o próprio Naruto se entregou de espontânea vontade, dando passo ao círculo de encontros escondidos dos dois, para fazer sexo, e somente isto.

Os encontros funcionavam sempre do mesmo jeito, como uma rotina. Naruto acabava os treinos, e Itachi ia ao seu encontro. Nunca o contrário, para não delatar a posição do Uchiha. Os dois faziam sexo desenfreado, e, sem mal se olharem, se vestiam. Itachi ia embora, sem dizer qualquer palavra, e Naruto ia atrás de Jiraya, para receber mais ordens de treinamento. Nenhum nunca dizia nada, apenas gemiam baixo. Nunca chamavam o nome do outro entre os gemidos. Não se olhavam nos olhos. Não proferiam palavras de alento, consolo ou amor. E, principalmente, nunca se beijavam.

Talvez aquilo, por parte de Naruto, tivesse algo a ver com Sasuke. Uma espécie de vingança silenciosa, talvez. Porque eles nunca falavam. Desde o primeiro encontro, eles nunca pronunciaram qualquer palavra. O silêncio lhes acolhia, feliz por ter companhia. E ambos se sentiam melhor com o silêncio. Palavras sobravam naquela relação resumida ao carnal. Talvez Naruto quisesse se vingar de Sasuke, dando prazer ao seu irmão. Talvez estivesse idealizando Sasuke no lugar de Itachi. Talvez estivesse preocupado com o próprio prazer. Ou senão, simplesmente não se importava com o fato de se deixar levar pela situação.

O mais acertado era que Naruto estava cansado de suprir as espectativas de todos. Ele sempre procurara ser perfeito, mas de que isso lhe servia? Ele estava estafado de tentar ser aceito, e, então, quis ser egoísta por uma vez na vida. E se todos soubessem que ele transava com Itachi? Seria realmente interessante a face dos aldeões, e de seus amigos. Mas a mais interessante seria a de Sasuke. E, incrivelmente, Naruto se importava cada vez menos com Sasuke.

Depois de anos de encontros furtivos entre os treinos, chegou a hora de voltar para a vida normal. Separados, um na Akatsuki, e outro, em Konoha. Mas os dois se recusaram a largar o hábito de esquecer do resto do mundo, fazendo sexo como animais. Como num acordo silencioso, ambos concordaram em continuarem a se encontrar. Uma nova rotina foi montada.

Naruto saía de Konoha, antes ou após uma missão, e mentia que iria treinar fora da aldeia, nas áreas de treinamento. Os dois se encontravam ou na saída da vila, ou na frente da floresta proibida. Depois, os dois tinham sexo, e Itachi se vestia e ia embora. Naruto às vezes ficava para treinar ou pensar, ou voltava para a aldeia.

Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais insuportável para os dois, e eles não sabiam o porquê. Parecia que faltava alguma coisa. Eles se sentiam... vazios.

-

**Continua**

-

* * *

**#Comentários#**

* * *

**mfm2885**

**Comentário:**

yo!  
Que situação, hein!  
Como eles deixaram isso chegar tão longe!?  
Espero que eles se arranjem ( já já eu descubro isso xP)

**Resposta da Autora:**

Como eles deixaram chegar até aí eu não sei, mas que não vai ficar assim, ah não vai não XD Cada, do nada eu aumentei de zero a dez o erotismo da coisa XD Espero que tenha gostado, Kissus!

* * *

**Li Morgan**

**Comentário:**

Isso, primeiro passo dado, físico, mas e dai? Depois de provar do Naru-chan, o Ita-chan não poderia mais resistir por muito tempo. Naru também, ainda mais se a segunda opção for o amargo do Sasuke, esse que, odeio cada vez mais!  
Muito bom, climax perfeito, mostrando que eles querem mais, precisam de mais. Mais ItaNaru!

**Resposta da Autora:**

Como não odiar o terrível Sasukemo depois de ele ter assassinado o Naru-chan? Não sei mais se as minhas SasuNaru vão ter finais felizes, mas eu vou me esforçar pelo público SasuNaru, que não tem culpa de nada. Claro que os encantos do nosso pequeno loirinho iriam derreter o Uchiha n.n Valeu n//n #envergonhada pelo elogio# Comparada a você, ainda sou um bebê engatinhando e.e Bem, viu que eu usei um pouco da Shinsengumi aqui? Achei bem legal as prostitutas pensando que o Naruto é mais bonito que elas XD Não resisti, desculpe e.e Kissus!

* * *

**Comentários Finais: **E finalmente eu respondo os reviews! Tomei vergonha na cara XD Ai ai, que nostalgia de ficar lendo esses reviews de seis meses atrás e.e Beijos, até!


	3. Feelings

**Direitos Autorais: **Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, ele é de seu criador, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertências: **Yaoi (ou seja, dois menininhos lindos sendo MUITO mais do que amiguinhos e se agarrando à torto e à direito), Lime (basicamente, descrições pouco nítidas de relações sexuais, que deixam tudo para que o próprio leitor imagine, nada gráfico.).

**Pares:** ItachixNarutoxItachi, ItaNaruIta.

**Comentários Iniciais: **Terceiro capítulo da nossa história, agora deixando em pratos limpos os sentimentos dos nossos heróis! Boa leitura, gente.

* * *

-

**Feelings**

-

Apareceram dois problemas: o primeiro era o fato de Sakura começar a desconfiar das suspeitas marcas roxas no pescoço de Naruto, e na frequência abismal em que o loiro ia treinar; a segunda era o fato de que Naruto começou a se sentir estranho em relação a Itachi. Não era só com ele, era também quando falavam dele. Naruto se sentia de maneira diferente do que pensou que seria. Ele via os outros falando do Uchiha, e dizendo o quão mal ele era. Naruto começava a ver o quão errado estava sendo ao se encontrar com o homem que desgraçou a vida de Sasuke. Ele pensou que gostaria do gosto da vingança, mas sentiu um amargo na boca do estômago. Esperava, do fundo do coração, que Sasuke não se sentisse assim quando matasse Itachi.

Outra questão veio à tona quando Naruto pensou em Itachi morto. O total repúdio pela sequer idéia do seu amante e guarda-costas pessoal morrer. Não entendia mais porque se sentia assim longe dele. E o comportamento começou a mudar quando Itachi estava perto de Naruto. O loiro se mostrava mais sensível ao prazer e à dor que sentia, demonstrando o que ele anteriormente escondia. Itachi estava do mesmo jeito que antes, somente gemendo abafado, e gemendo mais alto ao se derramar dentro do loiro. Isso irritava profundamente Naruto, que nem entendia o porquê da irritação por Itachi. Naruto não se importava antes, mas naquele momento queria que Itachi mostrasse mais sentimentos. Ele fazia todo tipo de coisa para arrancar gemidos mais altos do outro. Desde se auto-penetrar até fazer sexo oral no outro. Itachi continuava imutável, desviando o olhar toda vez que Naruto queria lhe olhar nos olhos.

Toda vez que se encontravam fora daquele mundo particular dos dois, fingiam que nada acontecia nos arredores da aldeia da folha. E todos acreditavam que era inimigos, e achariam absurda sequer pensar em qualquer pensamento de relação sexual entre os dois. Naruto começava a ficar estranhamente incomodado pelo absurdo que seria a idéia de uma relação entre os dois, e a impossibilidade disto. Muitos diziam da possibilidade dele com Sasuke, mas nunca sequer mencionavam Itachi. A não ser as vezes em que perguntavam o jeito em que Naruto fritaria as tripas do Uchiha quando as arrancasse com as próprias mãos, para vingar seu melhor amigo. E Naruto ficava cada vez mais irritado.

Naruto não soube ao certo quando desejou que Itachi chegasse mais fundo em si, e nem quando quis que o Uchiha dissesse entre as estocadas 'Não quero que ninguém te toque, você é meu'.

Não soube quando quis que ele lhe acariciasse suavemente, para logo lhe desgarrar por dentro, dizendo que podia ser violento porque lhe pertencia.

Não soube quando quis que Itachi fosse odiosamente ciumento, e não lhe deixasse nunca.

Não soube quando quis que o Uchiha lhe beijasse fugazmente, e lhe impedisse de ir embora após o sexo, para lhe abraçar e depois ambos começarem a conversar coisas banais.

Não soube quando desejou que ele lhe dissesse que os dois ficariam bem, e poderiam fugir se alguém descobrisse o que acontecia entre os dois.

Não soube quando quis um olhar doce do outro, e que lhe dissesse que doeria no começo, mas ele esperaria até que Naruto se acostumasse.

Não soube quando desejou ser uma mulher para lhe dar filhos, e nem quando desejou não ter seu bijuu dentro de si, para ser normal e poder constituir família com ele.

Não soube quando quis fazer amor com ele, e não só sexo.

Não soube quando desejou que ele lhe acariciasse com desejo evidente no olhar, dizendo 'Você é tudo que eu sempre quis'.

Não soube quando quis que ele olhasse com luxúria, e lhe tomasse sem cerimônias, como sempre fazia, mas gemendo com ímpeto, feliz por lhe possuir, mostrando isso, e dizendo isto.

Não soube quando começou a desejar com todas as forças que Itachi lhe abraçasse forte, e começasse a chorar, dizendo suavemente, entre soluços, um 'te amo', fraco e trêmulo.

Uzumaki Naruto não soube ao certo quando começou a amar Uchiha Itachi.

Estava loucamente e perdidamente apaixonado por Uchiha Itachi.

E isto levaria Naruto à insanidade.

Itachi não estava em posição melhor. Lembrava que, da primeira vez em que possuíra Naruto, não lembrara de nenhum outro, mas sentiu raiva lhe corroer ao ver o loiro simplesmente não responder abertamente. Desejou lhe marcar como nenhum outro fez, e decidiu lhe possuir como um animal, sem se preocupar muito com a saúde de Naruto. Enterrava-se cada vez mais naquele corpo, sem ao menos pensar na maneira doentia em que queria que o loiro não esquecesse daquilo.

Depois disso, Itachi se afastou de Naruto. Foi surpreendido ao acordar e ver Naruto lhe estimulando, literalmente falando. Não demonstrou qualquer mudança, assim como Naruto fez anteriormente. Viu o loiro se auto-penetrar, e ficou vendo a cena. Estranhou o fato de achar aquilo interessante, e ainda mais o fato de Naruto novamente não mostrar sentimento algum. Ficou parado, deixando o garoto agir sozinho. Depois do sexo, Naruto saiu do quarto. Depois daquilo, Itachi resolveu esquecer aqueles estranhos calafrios, e se encontrou furtivamente com o garoto. De volta para Konoha, ele voltou para a Akatsuki, recebendo ordens de ver outros jinchuurikis, mas nenhum lhe atraiu daquela maneira. Ele apenas cumpria seu trabalho, e voltava o mais rápido possível para Konoha, com a desculpa de vigiar Naruto.

Itachi não soube ao certo quando desejou que Naruto lhe dissesse 'Vamos para a minha casa, fazer lá', ou quando quis que o loiro lhe levasse ao cemitério e dissesse 'Aqueles lá são meus pais, devem estar felizes em te conhecer!'.

Não soube quando desejou que Naruto não saísse mais de seu lado, ou quando quis que ele lhe desse de espontânea vontade um relatório diário de todas as suas conversas com outras pessoas, e todas as atividades diárias.

Não soube ao certo quando desejou ser lento nas preliminares, e fazer Naruto gritar por mais.

Não soube quando se tornou odiosamente ciumento e possessivo, e começou a seguir furtivamente o loiro, como no começo da relação dos dois, olhando com ódio para todo ser humano que olhava ou falava com o loiro.

Não soube quando desejou que algum dos dois fosse mulher, ou quando quis achar alguma técnica para engravidar um homem, para poder ter filhos com Naruto.

Não soube quando quis chegar cada vez mais fundo no loiro, e lhe dizer 'Se alguém te olhar, eu mato, você me pertence. Todo o seu corpo, toda a sua alma, todo o seu coração.'

Não soube quando desejou que Naruto assentisse à essas palavras possessivas.

Não soube quando quis ser suave com ele, e carinhoso, para logo lhe possuir de maneira selvagem e violenta, dizendo que podia fazer aquilo porque Naruto lhe pertencia.

Não soube quando quis que Naruto lhe beijasse profundamente e lhe dissesse 'Eu te pertenço, nunca olharei ou serei tomado por homem algum, sem ser você. Nem nunca tomarei uma mulher. Te desejo, e sou seu.'

Não soube quando desejou que ele sentasse em seu colo, e falasse de tudo o que acontecia com ele em Konoha. Seus medos, ódios, anseios, planos para o futuro.

Não soube quando quis que ele gemesse escandalosamente, e falasse coisas indecorosas em seu ouvido, incitando a mais.

Não soube quando desejou que ele gritasse seu nome enquanto tinha seus orgasmos.

Não soube quando quis fazer amor com ele, e não só sexo.

Não soube quando desejou ir em Konoha e gritar aos quatro ventos 'Não importa o que vocês façam ou digam, ele é meu!'

Não soube quando quis não ser um portador do Sharingan, e poder ser normal, para ficar com Naruto.

Não soube quando começou a querer casar com Naruto, constituir família com ele e lhe tatuar na testa um 'propriedade de Uchiha Itachi'.

Não soube quando desejou lhe ver frágil e trêmulo, como uma virgem em sua primeira vez, dizendo 'eu te amo', inseguro, com medo de ser rejeitado. Para ser abraçado por Itachi, e consolado pro ele.

Uchiha Itachi não soube ao certo quando começou a amar Uzumaki Naruto.

Estava docemente e doentiamente apaixonado por Uzumaki Naruto.

E isto levaria Itachi à loucura.

-

**Continua**

-

* * *

**#Comentários#**

* * *

**mfm2885**

**Comentário:**

Yo!!  
QUE FOFO!  
Ahh, não é triste porque estou ouvindo música! Então muda um pouco os sentimentos, sabe...  
xD  
ADOREI o cap.!

**Resposta da Autora:**

Adorou? #.# WEEEEEEEEEEEE \o/ A música realmente muda o clima do que a gente lê, experiência própria. Eu leio umas deathfic de chorar ouvindo as músicas mais up da Madonna, não sinto é nada XD Kissus!

* * *

**Li Morgan**

**Comentário:**

KYA!  
Meu Naru-chan é muito fofo, não? E o Ita-chan então, tão possessivo e dominador!  
Adorei, adorei, adorei, a coisa rosa qque fique bem longe do Naru-chan e de suas marcas de posse!!  
Cuidado, propriedade de Uchiha Itachi, afate-se, mantenha esse lado para cima!  
Muito kawai!

**Resposta da Autora:**

Sim, nosso bebê é tão lindo #.# E ele está crescendo, infelizmente... Ai, Ita-chan dominador, é tão... Indescritível. Você gostou? Oh grande mestra do Yaoi, eu, sua humilde serva, agradeço-lhe a bondade de elogiar-me #começa a reverenciar# Isso coisa rosa, longe de Naru-chan e suas marcas de posse! #revigorada, com uma vassoura na mão# Escrevamos com tinta permanente "Propriedade de Uchiha Itachi" na barriga do Naru-chan #.# Kissus!

* * *

**Comentários Finais: **Mais um capítulo, finalmente com os reviews respondidos. Até o próximo episódio, isso não é tudo pessoaaaal! - imitando a turma do pernalonga.


	4. Diferences

**Direitos Autorais: **Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, ele é de seu criador, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertências: **Yaoi (ou seja, dois menininhos lindos sendo MUITO mais do que amiguinhos e se agarrando à torto e à direito), Lime (basicamente, descrições pouco nítidas de relações sexuais, que deixam tudo para que o próprio leitor imagine, nada gráfico.).

**Pares:** ItachixNarutoxItachi, ItaNaruIta.

**Comentários Iniciais: **Agora tratamos das diferenças entre Naruto e Itachi, e quantas diferenças eles têm e.e Pra achar igualdades, foi bem difícil até, mas a primeira é meio divertida para os sádicos. Beijos, boa leitura.

* * *

-

**Diferences**

-

As diferenças entre os dois eram muito latentes, tanto quanto um tapa no rosto. E eles sabiam que aquilo não daria certo. Calados, não diziam e tão pouco demonstravam qualquer mudança entre os dois. Eles tinham tantas diferenças que era impossível um relacionamento estável entre os dois.

Itachi era moreno. Naruto era loiro.

Itachi tinha a pele pálida. Naruto tinha a pele bronzeada.

Itachi tinha olhos da cor da noite sem estrelas. Naruto tinha os olhos da cor do dia sem nuvens.

Itachi era nukenin. Naruto era, secretamente, um oinin.

Itachi tinha kekkei genkai. Naruto tinha um bijuu.

Itachi caçava Naruto. Naruto caçava Itachi.

Naruto era o melhor amigo de Sasuke, e aspirava ser seu irmão de alma. Itachi era seu irmão de sangue, e aspirava que Sasuke lhe considerasse seu melhor amigo.

Naruto amava cores quentes e claras, como o laranja. Itachi amava cores frias e escuras, como o azul-marinho.

Naruto era normalmente alegre e bobo. Itachi era normalmente calado e sério.

Naruto nunca tivera pais, e desejava tê-los. Itachi tivera pais, e os matou.

Naruto era doce e meigo, além de espevitado. Itachi era brusco e insensível, além de calmo.

Naruto amava ramen. Itachi não gostava de qualquer comida em especial, mas tinha preferência por dango.

Naruto gostava de doces. Itachi gostava de salgados.

Naruto gostava do dia. Itachi gostava da noite.

Naruto era compreensível. Itachi era incompreensível.

Naruto amava muitas pessoas, e odiava poucas. Itachi odiava muitas pessoas, e amava poucas.

Naruto gostava de deixar tudo às claras, e não gostava de mentir. Itachi escondia muitas coisas, e mentia quase como se sua sobrevivência dependesse disso.

Os dois tinham apenas poucas igualdades.

Sasuke queria matar os dois.

Ambos amavam Sasuke, como irmãos protetores, que queriam seu melhor.

Ambos tinham sido rejeitados e abominados durante toda sua infância e adolescência.

Ambos achavam que guerra era um inferno.

Ambos amavam Konoha, mesmo que os habitantes os odiassem.

Ambos eram considerados demônios, sem qualquer tipo de piedade. Assassinos sem sentimentos.

Ambos amavam um ao outro.

Em silêncio.

-

**Continua**

-

* * *

**#Comentários#**

* * *

**mfm2885**

**Comentário:**

Yo!

...

...  
Realmente, "os oposto se atraem", eles possuem muitas diferenças  
xD

**Resposta da Autora:**

Bota diferença nisso! Uia, mas quem teve que extrair tudo isso fui eu X.x Até que eu demorei bastante pra esquadrinhar os dois e tirar as diferenças que eles tinham um do outro. Claro que eles têm bem mais, mas eu não quero me alongar muito e.e E também têm mais igualdades em comum, mas essas ficaram legais, principalmente a primeira e a última XD Kissus!

* * *

**Li Morgan**

**Comentário:**

Quem liga se são doferentes? É exatamente isso que os encaixa, suas diferenças e poucas igualdades, mandem Sasuke pro alem e patam para produzir raposinhas com sharingan! Esse é o destino desses dois! E o pvo de Konoha, que se exploda junto com a coisa rosaHahahaha!

**Resposta da Autora:**

"Mandem Sasuke pro além e partam para produzir raposinhas com sharingan!"[2] XD Realmente, quem liga que eles são diferentes? Isso que apimenta a relação, isso sim! Ai ai, os opostos que se atraem, não? Então esses vão se atrair até o infinito e além! Kissus!

* * *

**Comentários Finais: **Depois de um bilhão de anos – exagerando um pouco, é claro – finalmente garrei vergonha na cara e passei a refazer Lost and Delirious. Por enquanto, somente os reviews e o novo look, e depois quem sabe uma betagem e uma remodelada? Kissus!


	5. Valentine's Day

**Direitos Autorais: **Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, ele é de seu criador, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertências: **Yaoi (ou seja, dois menininhos lindos sendo MUITO mais do que amiguinhos e se agarrando à torto e à direito), Lime (basicamente, descrições pouco nítidas de relações sexuais, que deixam tudo para que o próprio leitor imagine, nada gráfico.).

**Pares:** ItachixNarutoxItachi, ItaNaruIta.

**Comentários Iniciais: **Nya, Kishimoto matou o Itachi! [spoiler] O que que eu faço? Estou tentada a rumar para os UA, como os Deidara/Sasori e Hidan/Kakuzu. Com o Itachi morto, o máximo que pode acontecer é necrofilia, isso se acharem o cadáver dele... Un, idéia interessante... Tá, tá, tô brincando. À leitura!

* * *

-

**Valentine's Day**

-

Dia dos namorados. Naruto não tinha um namorado. Na verdade, ele tinha um amante, mas não era a mesma coisa. Aquela data ainda soava melancólica para Naruto. Ele queria ter um namorado. E só tinha um namorado que ele queria, Itachi.

Mas Itachi estava morto.

Finalmente morto, por Sasuke.

O loiro sabia porque havia chorado o dia inteiro quando viu Sasuke voltar para Konoha. E lembrava que ouviu apenas parte da conversa sobre o tal clã Senju, e o Uchiha. E o tal Madara, e todo o resto. Ele lembrava somente do rosto abismado de Sasuke. 'Itachi está morto', ele disse. Naruto quase despencou naquele momento.

Quase.

O loiro fingiu que ouviu tudo o que Sasuke disse, mas estava em outro mundo. Naquele antigo mundo, onde só existiam ele e Itachi. E ele voltou a olhar melancolicamente para a caixinha de chocolates que havia comprado para seu amante.

Tirando forças de sabe-se lá onde, Naruto pegou a caixa, com suas mãos trêmulas, e rumou para o cemitério. Chegando lá, viu a missa que estava acontecendo no lugar. Estavam encomendando a alma de Itachi, e Naruto rezou a todos os santos que conhecia, e para o pai criador, que Itachi tivesse seu pedacinho no céu. Aproximou-se, e viu Sasuke chorando silenciosamente, olhando para o caixão vazio, ainda com as roupas características dos seguidores de Orochimaru.

Ouviu perto de si Sakura sussurrar 'Kakashi te disse, Sasuke-kun. O preço da vingança às vezes é grande demais'. Não se importou, mas teve que concordar mentalmente com ela. Aproximou-se do caixão vazio, e sentiu algo vazio em seu próprio peito, como se estivesse sendo enterrado junto àquele caixão naquele momento.

Todos jogaram suas flores dentro do caixão, e Naruto, ao não ter flores para presentear ao moreno, jogou os chocolates. 'Você odeia chocolates', foi o pensamento que Naruto teve. Ele havia sido o único a não jogar flores. 'Mas você odeia mais flores', Naruto afirmou. Ele realmente não sabia das preferências de Itachi quanto a chocolates e flores, mas achava que ele não gostava. Talvez os chocolates, no fim, não tivessem sido tão inúteis.

Uma única lágrima escapou dos olhos de Naruto.

Sasuke fechou o caixão, agora repleto de flores, e com uma pequena caixa de chocolates, escrito na tampa desta caixa um grande 'eu te amo', dentro de um coração vermelho. O Uchiha olhou para os lados, e tentou achar o autor de tal gesto, vendo no portão do cemitério um garoto da sua idade, com cabelos dourados, de costas, usando roupas pretas, em respeito ao luto. Sasuke por um momento considerou uma hipótese maluca, descartando-a rapidamente. Realmente, que idiota pensaria que seu melhor amigo e seu irmão tinham um caso secreto? Ele não.

Naruto foi acometido por uma vontade estranha de voltar ao lugar onde quase sempre se encontravam, e encaminhou-se até lá. O lugar estava deserto, e Naruto não entendeu porque achava que acharia alguém lá. Era como se esperasse que Itachi estivesse ali, parado, como sempre, lhe esperando. E Naruto tinha a doce ilusão de que Itachi talvez vivesse para sempre. Somente ilusão, era o que era. Itachi não voltaria dos mortos, nunca mais.

O loiro foi impactado pela verdade de maneira violenta. Nunca veria o rosto impassível de Itachi, nem seu olhar profundo ao lhe tomar. Não veria mais sua boca percorrendo seu corpo. Não veria mais seu rosto sério. E Naruto desatou a chorar, como nunca antes. Porque Naruto nunca havia encarado a morte de alguém vitalmente importante. Porque ele nunca tivera tal pessoa para si.

Naruto ouviu um barulho estranho, como se alguém o tivesse visto e tivesse corrido. O loiro levantou rapidamente, e reconheceu o lugar de onde a pessoa havia partido, pelos galhos secos quebrados. Começou a correr naquela direção, de maneira desesperada, como se aquilo fosse a fuga de seus problemas. Cada vez sentia estar mais perto do outro, mas sabia que este era rápido, e era um ninja. Movia-se rápido demais para ser um aldeão desavisado. Naruto começava a gritar em busca dessa pessoa, mas não recebeu resposta. Quando entrou em campo aberto, não acreditou no que via.

-

**Continua**

-

* * *

**#Comentários#**

* * *

**mfm2885**

**Comentário:**

yo!  
Leia esse cap. ouvindo "I'll be right here waiting for you" do Richard Marx... buá  
fica MUITO show!  
Eu confessarei algo, quase senti o mesmo desespero de Naruto quando ele "caiu" em si! #.#

**Resposta da Autora:**

Nossa, vou ver se providencio a música para ouvir n.n Só o título já promete! Confesso que não conhecia o cantor, vou ver se é bom. Pode ser que eu faça uma songfic com a música, quem sabe. Eu também comecei a sentir desespero enquanto escrevia, mas tenho que dizer que os próximos capítulos de "Memórias" fazem meu coração bater mais forte de tão vívidas que as cenas passam na minha cabeça. Fico até com pena do Sasuke, porque nas minhas fics é ele que quase sempre se ferra XD Kissus!

* * *

**Li Morgan**

**Comentário:**

NÃO!  
Ita-chan não pode morrer, não deve morrer, ele é eterno! Que tipo de mundo esse seria sem o charme, serenidade e misterio de Itachi? Não haveria mais esperança para o mundo!  
Depois da morte de Itachi, quem mais morreria, Naruto?  
Aquele autor louco está estrapolando, temos que pará-lo a qualquer custo, ou então, não havera esperança, não havera amanhã, não havera ItaNaru!  
Calma,Li, calma, toma o remedinho, isso toma o remedinho, remedinho bom, remedinho amigo! Volta pra fic, se concentra, você consegue!  
Tudo bem, muita maldade que só é desculpavel porque o outro cap já tá ali, pronto para ser lido por mim, porque o enterro, mesmo que sem corpo do Ita-chan é demais. Que Sasuke morra de desidratação de tanto chorar, que Konoha e a Sakura morram afogados nas lagrimas desse mimado arrependido...não me importo, mas o Naru-chan não deve, não pode, não vai chorar sozinho sem seu Ita-chan, ainda mais sem beijinho, kami-sama não seria tão cruel como meu lindo kitsune! Nem voce, e enm eu, apesar de ter tido um ideia...  
Nos vemos depois!

**Resposta da Autora:**

Sim, Itachi é eterno! Que mundo seria esse sem o sex appeal, os sorriso maldosos, os olhos rubi e o heroísmo de Itachi? "Não haveria mais esperança para o mundo!" [2] Eu não duvido de mais nada, é capaz do Kishimoto matar mesmo o Naruto... #deprimindo no cantinho# Você acha que eu ando produzindo devagar porque? A morte do Itachi foi quase um brochante pra mim, assim como as cenas de luta dele com o Naruto no Shippuuden eram a minha "pílula azul", ou viagra XD Só com remédio mesmo pra aturar... Imagina, como eu tive estômago para fazer o enterro? Nem sei, acho que procurei não pensar nisso X.x "Que Sasuke morra de desidratação de tanto chorar, que Konoha e a Sakura morram afogados nas lagrimas desse mimado arrependido..." [2] Sim, essa fanfic não pode acabar sem beijinho! Eu sei que você me trucida se acabar sem XD Ou pior, não escreve mais ItaNaru o.o NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!!! Eu não sou tão cruel assim, pode deixar. E o próximo capítulo já foi postado, vai tranquila n.n Kissus!

* * *

**Comentários Finais: **Mais um capítulo, com direito a enterro e tudo! Que drama do Naruto, não? Será que o Naruto vai ficar chorando as pitangas até a morte? E o estranho velocista/ninja, quem era? As respostas no próximo capítulo! Kissus!


	6. Eternity

**Direitos Autorais: **Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, ele é de seu criador, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertências: **Yaoi (ou seja, dois menininhos lindos sendo MUITO mais do que amiguinhos e se agarrando à torto e à direito), Lime (basicamente, descrições pouco nítidas de relações sexuais, que deixam tudo para que o próprio leitor imagine, nada gráfico.).

**Pares:** ItachixNarutoxItachi, ItaNaruIta.

**Comentários Iniciais: **Finalmente, último capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado, pessoal, e aproveitem a leitura!

* * *

-

**Eternity**

-

Uchiha Itachi estava à sua frente, completamente vivo. Naruto sabia que o corpo dele não estava no caixão porque tinha sido eliminado pela própria Akatsuki, mas aquilo era demais! Ele não podia estar vivo, o próprio Sasuke tinha dito isto! Se não era Itachi, então quem era?

- Ei! Quem é você?! Muito idiota de usar a aparência de um defunto para fazer brincadeirinhas, mas não tem graça! O Sasuke tá triste'ttebayo! Ver a aparência do irmão dele não vai ajudar em nada! Você é cruel! Quem é você?!

O Itachi continuou impassível, caminhando em direção de Naruto. O loiro não retrocedeu, esperando o confronto eminente. Claro que o idiota não saberia que os dois tinham um caso, e acabaria socando Naruto. O loiro só precisava de uma confirmação, para o seu bobo coração parar de ilusionar que Itachi estava vivo.

Para surpresa de Naruto, o 'falso' Itachi somente parou na sua frente. Sem dizer nada, ele beijou Naruto.

Naruto sentiu o chão desaparecer sob seus pés, e mandou a precaução pro quinto dos infernos. Beijou "Itachi" como gostaria de ter beijado em todo o tempo que se encontravam furtivamente. Os dois se beijaram com toda a paixão retida, misturada em luxúria e possessividade. O Uchiha atraiu Naruto pela cintura, e colou os corpos. As línguas brincando nas bocas, como irmãs. Os corpos conhecidos, assim como seus respectivos cheiros... Naruto nem ao menos se importava se era o verdadeiro Itachi ou uma armadilha. Era bom demais para ser verdade.

Depois dos intermináveis minutos passados, os dois se separaram, ofegantes. E não esconderam que estavam ofegantes, e nem esconderam o desejo, ao ver o corpo do outro. Itachi abraçou Naruto, e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido:

- Souai.

Itachi e Naruto se beijaram. De novo, de novo e de novo. Porque eles queriam ter filhos, e uma casa, e um futuro junto. E todas as coisas tolas que os casados normais tinham. Porque eles queriam emoção e carinho no sexo. Porque eles queriam fazer amor.

Itachi e Naruto se beijaram, porque Itachi e Naruto se **amavam**.

Naruto chorou. Desta vez, de felicidade. Olhou no fundo dos olhos do outro, e sentiu que era verdade. Beijaram-se novamente, desesperadamente, como se tivessem se separado por milênios. As roupas, inecessárias, caíam enquanto os dois deitavam na grama verde. Já era noite, mas eles não se importavam. Com juras de amor sussurradas para o outro, e carinho em cada toque, ambos se possuíram, como se fosse a primeira vez. Naruto tinha seu corpo e coração tomados por Itachi, enquanto o Uchiha possuía o corpo do Uzumaki, dando-lhe seu coração em troca. Os dois, pela primeira vez, fizeram amor. Querendo recuperar o tempo que passou rápido demais, se amaram a noite inteira, até o astro sol iluminar fracamente o horizonte leste da floresta.

- Você é mesmo o Itachi? - Naruto estava realmente envergonhado por perguntar. Havia se entregado ao Uchiha, ou a qualquer outro usando um henge?

- Sou o Itachi – ambos estavam abraçados, Naruto no colo de Itachi, ambos olhando o belo nascer do sol.

- E como está vivo? Sasuke acha que te matou.

- Todos acham. Menos os Akatsukis. Eles sabem que eu estou vivo – Itachi não olhava para Naruto, olhava somente o horizonte.

- Sasuke disse que você salvou a vila, tendo que sacrificar seu próprio futuro. Você também salvou minha vida, obrigado.

- Na verdade, não. Se os Uchiha tivesse realmente tido Konoha sob seu julgo, você teria sido usado como uma marionete por mim. Porque eu tinha o Mangekyou, e era o único a poder te controlar. Mesmo que o Sharingan possa controlar levemente a Kyuubi, o Mangekyou controla totalmente. De todos os moradores de Konoha, você seria o único poupado.

- E como você sobreviveu? Sasuke disse que você estava doente.

- Era o que Madara achava. Eu deixei que Sasuke me 'matasse', para que eu pudesse matar Madara. Ele não merecia a vida, depois de desgraçar a vida de tanta gente. Principalmente a sua.

- Fez isso para se vingar por mim? - Naruto segurou o queixo de Itachi, e fez com o outro tivesse que lhe ver.

- Sim – Itachi encarou Naruto, esperando uma resposta.

- Ele disse que você estava cego. Por que seus olhos não estão brancos? Eles continuam com o Sharingan, apesar de eu ter que admitir que parecem outros olhos.

- São do Madara, ou melhor, do irmão mais novo dele – Itachi olhou para baixou – Antes de morrer, ele disse que não queria que o sacrifício de seu irmão fosse em vão. Disse que queria que eu continuasse com os olhos do irmãozinho dele nos meus olhos, que já estavam cegos. Eu dei o Mangekyou para o Sasuke, por isso perdi a luz. Eu fiz o último pedido de Madara, e agora os olhos dele e de seu irmão menor estão em meus olhos. Bem, arrancar os olhos de Madara era a única maneira de o matar, e ele parecia que queria morrer. Não achava mais continuidade na vida. Zetsu pegou meu corpo, e traiu Madara, dizendo que tinha me eliminado. Eu ataquei Madara enquanto ele dormia, mas ele acordou. Eu venci mesmo assim, e acho que é porque o Madara nem queria mais viver. Então, agora, eu tenho os olhos de Madara, e o Sasuke tem o poder dos meus.

- Então, você é imortal?

- Sou – Itachi olhou para o horizonte – Mas eu desejo morrer quando você se for – Naruto sorriu, enternecido.

- Não há necessidade. Bem, não é como se eu realmente fosse morrer – Naruto olhou para outro lugar, rindo baixinho ao ter toda a atenção de Itachi sobre si.

- Ahn?

- A Kyuubi, a culpa é toda dela. Eu descobri que ela não só regenera as células que são cortadas, e cria outras para reconstituir partes do meu corpo machucadas. Ela rejuvenesce as células, somente com o seu poder. Ou seja, é como se a idade das células dentro de mim congelasse no estado jovem. Isso significa que eu nunca vou envelhecer, e nem morrer. Assim como você – Itachi abraçou Naruto mais forte.

- Eu achei que iria perder você um dia.

- Nós só vamos morrer quando decidirmos fazer isto.

- Você vai querer morrer um dia?

- Quem sabe... Ver nossos pais vai ser bom...

- Os meus devem me odiar.

- Sei lá, eu duvido que os pais tenham capacidade de odiar os filhos. Pena que nós não vamos poder ter filhos.

- Quem sabe, um dia.

- Enquanto isso... - Naruto sorriu – Continuaremos juntos, para sempre. Na vida ou na morte.

- Para sempre.

Novamente, as palavras não eram necessárias. Ambos voltaram a se beijar, fazendo em silêncio planos para um futuro, com, quem sabe, filhos, um cachorro, uma casa acolhedora e um lugarzinho para chá, além de uma cama bem espaçosa e um dojo para treinar.

Não importava os desejos escondidos de um pelo outro.

Nem as diferenças.

Nem as igualdades.

Não importava o fato de serem homens.

Nem de não poderem ter uma vida normal.

Nem de serem odiados e perseguidos por todos.

Nem a imortalidade importava mais.

Porque, mesmo que morressem, o amor verdadeiro é eterno.

E mútuo.

-

**Owari**

-

* * *

**#Comentários#**

* * *

**Tsunade Uzumaki**

**Comentário:**

Yo

,lindo !  
Simplesmente lindo Ç.Ç  
a Li vai ficar muito feliz  
E até + inspirada pra terminar  
a fic ''Demonios'' q é KyuuNaru  
-baba mares- tao perfeito esse casal  
eu AMO a Kyuu-chan n.n  
Bem,espero anciosamente q vc atualize  
todas as suas fics,em especial ''Sequestrado'',  
''Sete Dias'' e eu to doida pra saber quem abriu a  
porta na fic ''Umbrella''  
Sua fic está maravilhosa !

Entao...

Ja Ne !!

**Resposta da Autora:**

Obrigada n.n Acho que ficou bem arrematado no fim, não é? A Li gostou bastante, mandou review para todos os capítulos o.o mesmo que eu tivesse postado tudo ao mesmo tempo e.e Sei, eu vi Demônios, aquela three-shot perfeitosa #.# - baba mares – Eu também fiz uma Kyuunaru, "A Fórmula da Felicidade", até que ficou legal e.e Umbrella e Sete dias tão pra acabar faz meses, eu que tenho preguiça. Menos de cinco capítulos e já deu, e olha que sete dias eu enrolo há dois anos X.x Sequestrado postei o primeiro capítulo e nunca mais, né? Vou tentar me indireitar e acabar tudo de uma vez e.e Obrigada, Kissus!

* * *

**Anjo Setsuna**

**Comentário:**

Mary o.o queria ter mandado uma review por cap, mas to sem tempo ç.ç  
Serio q vontade de chorar com o cap 5  
Ficou muito bom! Otimo presente para os homenageados XD  
As nuances e semelhanças, as diferenças, enfim: eles!  
Vai pro fav.  
Kisses ja ne ^.~

**Resposta da Autora:**

Nossa, fiquei agora lisonjeada de ter um ícone como Anjo Setsuna elogiando uma fic minha o.o Cara, como você é demais #.# Eu sei como é a falta de tempo, tanto que eu deveria ter psotado as respostas de reviews faz uns seis meses XD Uma outra menina também me disse que ficou emocionada com o desespero de Naru-chan e.e Muito obrigada! Kissus!

* * *

**T. Taiyoo**

**Comentário:**

Vou mandar um review decente depois, mas no momento só posso dizer que amei. #-#

Ainda te amo, feliz dia dos namorados. (L)

**Resposta da Autora:**

Ai ai, seus reviews são sempre descentes, Thai. E sobre o seu nick, juro que um dia te bato, pô. Tinha adaptado todos os comentários ao "Taiyoo" e você vem me colocar um inútil "T" na frente?! O Moon fez o mesmo, colocando um "Mr" na frente. Pô, eu sou a única sem criatividade pra mudar o nick semanalmente? i.i Feliz dia dos namorados, mulher, eu também te amo n.n Kissus!

* * *

**mfm2885**

**Comentário:**

Yo!  
Meus Parabéns!  
AMEI, AMEI, AMEI, AMEI, AMEI, AMEI!  
Estou sendo muito sincera, viu?  
hehehe, você deve estar de saco cheio por ler minhas reviews...  
Mas, mudando de assunto, foi a fic Ita/Naru mais "profunda" que eu já li!  
Maravilhosa!! Essa ficará na história, hein!  
xD

**Resposta da Autora:**

Nossa, muito obrigada #corando pela sucessão de afirmação da fanfic# Saco cheio nada! Eu posso ficar com o saco estourando, sempre vou amar suas reviews! #.# Nossa, é sério? Eu sempre achei algumas ItaNaru meio superficiais, e investi bastante no emocional, enquanto o pessoal geralmente reflete tudo na atração física. Sei lá, mas não sei se é o mais profundo. Talvez seja, eu não ando dando muitas voltas nas fanfictions ItaNaru, infelizmente. Nossa, agora fiquei honrada! Ficar na história? #corando pelo elogio indireto# Obrigada, more. Espero falar com você em outras fanfics também! Kissus!

* * *

**Sr. Moon**

**Comentário:**

Ah amei #.#

Eu adorei toda a historia tá um charme, fofa e sentimental. Você concerteza explorou o fundo dos sentimentos do Naruto e do Itachi.

To com saudades e obrigado pelo presente n.n

Xau Bj Moon

P.S:  
Dark: Oh messagem melosa ¬¬  
Moon: Ah fica quieto u.u  
Dark: Bem tá ai oq eu queria perguntar ?  
Moon: La vem u.u  
Dark: Ah ok então depois eu pergunto o principal ... mais quando sua net vai voltar ??  
Moon: É mesmo quando ? Mais vou levar o dark antes que ele pergunte mais coisas u.u  
Dark: Ei naum - vai sendo arrastado por Moon -

**Resposta da Autora:**

Que bom que eu consegui, acho que lidar com sentimentos é tão difícil #suspira# Tentei rebuscar ao máximo esse negócio de morte, sabe e.e Também morro de saudade i.i Minha net banda larga provavelmente demooooooora, enquanto isso só a discada X.x E agora tendo que baixar de novo todos os aplicativos do computador... Sorte que os documentos ficaram intactos, senão eu perderia um inestimável SasuIta que eu tenho no meu computador XD

* * *

**Von Cherry -A Ripper Girl**

**Comentário:**

QUILINDO  
MARY VC EH PERFEITA'

**Resposta da Autora:**

Ai #corando pelo elogio# Perfeita não, acho que "em fase de crescimento" seria certo. Sendo um ser humano, já posso ser chutada da categoria "Perfeita" XD Obrigada more, Kissus!

* * *

**Li Morgan**

**Comentário:**

GRAN FINALE!  
Agora, sim e que atirado o seu Naru-chan, hem? Mas eu entendo a carencia dele, e a sensualidade mortal do Ita-chan, o probre kitsune não consegue resistir, nunca pode!  
Kya! Só de imaginar as lindas raposinhas com sharingan que virão por ai, e Madara, aquele ser indigno, morto! Ah, aodrei, aforei, adorei!  
Mesmo não sabendo muito bem como me portar, e já pensando em muitas coisas interessantes para escrever, já que fazer ItaNaru dominar o mudo é meu objetivo, e se para isso eu tiver que matar um certo autor japones, que acha que tem liberdade de modificar a miha história e matar a granel, eu o farei!  
Voltando, o remedinho tá fazendo efeito, que legal!  
Adorei a fic, valeu ter esperado por ela, mas mesmo assim mantenho mihas palavras, assim como meu lindo Naru, e você continua ameaçada, continuae digitando, continue criando e quando finalmente tiver uma net para chamar de sua, nos brinde com isso! ENTENDEU??  
Espero que tenha lido e gostado de Shinsengumi, afinal, foi feita para voce, agora eu lhe deixarei, porque tenho algo que talvez fique legal em mente e tenho que escrever!  
Obrigado pela fic, obrigado por tudo, eu adorei e,  
Beijos da Li

**Resposta da Autora:**

Você achou mesmo? #.# Nya, eu sou tão preocupada com os finais... Sim, Naru-chan não pode resistir aquela presença sobrehumana que é o senhor Uchiha Itachi #imaginando-o com roupa apertada de couro, um sorriso safado e um chicote nas mãos# Err... Voltando ao assunto.... n;;n Sim, raposinhas com sharingan \o/ Você gosta de mpreg, não? Eu sou meio viciada, se for ItaNaru e os dois não terem uma penca enorme de filhos – já que daí fica OOC, já que o Naurto cuidando de uma penca de filhos só daria uma coisa: desastre total – e o Madara, vivo ou morto, nem me interessa. Mas Itachi cego? Nem vem que não tem, more! De vez em quando eu penso em me juntar à força de obscuridade do ItaNaru – leia-se Li – e destruir mesmo o senhor autor japonês e.e Repito, só com remédio pra aguentar -.-' Bem que o meu enredo sobre Naruto é melhor que o dele XD #batendo continência# Fui uma fanfarrona, senhora! Prometo me esforçar de agora em diante, sim, senhora! o7 Se eu gostei de Shinsengumi? Shinsengumi hutrilhou! Adorei #.# Deixou as minhas no chinelo e.e E espero que tenha gostado de Lost and Delirious, já que foi feita para você! Isso, escreva #.# Não querendo te fazer de escrava, nunquinha e.e Mas se eu tivesse dinheiro, bem que eu pagava e.e Kissus!

* * *

**Rafe**

**Comentário:**

ow qe kawai amei a história fico perfeito o final #-#

**Resposta da Autora:**

Muito obrigada! Eu não sou lá o que se diga "Nossa, coooomo ela é boa com finais!" mas eu tento XD Espero te ver em outras fanfics também, fique a vontade para ir no meu profile e ler as fanfics que mais lhe interessarem. Kissus!

* * *

**Koori Haku**

**Comentário:**

BUÉ´  
TT-TT  
quero a receita i-i

**Resposta da Autora:**

Bem, você pega um recipiente oval e unta com manteiga, acrescenta ovos, aceite,... Tá, não é assim XD Não dá pra dar a receita de uma fanfic, todo mundo que tem uma imaginação como a minha – classificada como "super enchedora do saco do portador" - sabe como é. Às vezes a gente nem consegue raciocinar e pimba! Idéia veio e já foi X.x fazer o que? Obrigada pelo review, Kissus!

* * *

**Psychotic Kaiya**

**Comentário:**

Que lindo. #FUÓÓNC# ;o;~ #favoritada#

**Resposta da Autora:**

Nossa, obrigada. Favoritar uma fanfic – pelo menos para mim – significa mostrar para todo mundo "Esse é o tipo de fanfic que eu gosto", então sinto-me lisonjeada em ser favoritada por você. Muito obrigada, Kissus!

* * *

**Lyra Kaulitz'**

**Comentário:**

Nháa

assim noom vale..

cara eu chorei muiito com essa fic..

tah muiito linda

soh vc pra me fazer ler itaneru..

n.n

Mas também amoo seus sasunaru(nunca abandone eles..)

Ameii muiito Beejo'

**Resposta da Autora:**

Nossa, muito obrigada, Lyra. Hehe, meu objetivo é seduzir os adoradores de SasuNaru para o mundo do ItaNaru, fazer o que? Claro que não abandono, é por eles que atraio os pobres adoradores de SasuNaru para os inóspitos campos do ItaNaru XD Para atraí-los como cordeirinhos XDD #saindo do momento dark# Ok, muito obrigada pelo review n.n Desculpe fazer você chorar o.o Kissus!

* * *

**Comentários Finais: **Acabou, gente. Lost and Delirious pára por aqui. Adorei escrever a fanfic, e aceito reviews a qualquer hora! Beijos, e até a próxima fanfic!


End file.
